The Return
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Things are settling down after the battle with Cedric(Z is for Zenith). The Guardians, exhausted, just want to relax. However, an old set of enemies has managed to resurface and gather allies, leaving the Guardians and Regents bewildered and their friends in danger. W/M, C/C, T/N, H/E. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

Prologue Dream

In a cave far from Heatherfield, in a mountain, magic stirs in the corners. This mountain cave has long been full of magic; much has happened here.

But now, look; the lava is burbling in a pool. A creature is rising from within. She- for it is a womanlike creature- flings back her hair. It shortens. She smiles as she cools.

"At last!" she exclaims, her voice ringing.

The ice cracks, changes. It forms a man. He speaks, in a voice like ice scraping. "We shall strike, and soon. I am hungry, so hungry."

Hatred and anger boils in the air. Look! The anger is moving close, twisting, writhing, evil. It forms a beast, gray-furred and angry. He roars.

The hatred begins to twist and writhe, forming the shape of a terrible man. His nightmare-black wings extend, then fold. His cold gray tail moves. He is impossibly muscular, with writhing black hair. He wears a blank golden mask, which chills our hearts. His eyes are the worst. There is nothing there.

"We shall have our revenge upon those so-called Guardians." His voice echoes. "But first, we must have allies. Perhaps a visit to the Meridian prison would be prudent."

The other two humanlike ones laugh, the creature roars.

And we awaken with a start.

Chapter One

Heatherfield, Nigel POV

Nigel was walking home from school. He noticed suddenly that there was no one around. He shivered, walking faster. He ducked into the alleyway he had to go through to get home, and froze. There was someone at the other end of the alleyway.

A huge, muscular man.

With vast, feathered black wings.

And a long, gray tail.

Long black dreadlocks.

A blank golden mask.

Blank white eyes.

Nigel felt fear pounding through his entire body. He stared, then turned to run the other way.

"Nope." the man spoke, his voice echoing yet familiar. "Don't run away, now, Nigel."

Nigel turned. "How-"

"Did I know your name? Please. I was disguised as your best friend for months."

"Matt?"

"Didn't you wonder why he disappeared? Didn't you wonder why he acted so strangely? He's been hiding things for months."

Nigel frowned.

The man laughed. "I am Shagon, the Angel of Malice. And I am here to make my return. _Our_ return."

"Our?" Nigel questioned.

The two winged beings landed. An iceman and a red lady.

A gray beast loped out.

"The return of the Knights of Destruction! And today, it will be splashed across the news, front page! A brutal murder, with a message." Shagon declared.

Nigel stiffened. They were planning to murder him. Why else would they tell him so much?

"The fire guardian shall no doubt be _especially_ distressed. And today, revenge against the _parasite_ shall also be delivered. Prepare to die!"

"How about no?" asked an identical echoing voice, though it lacked the cold, cruel edge.

And another masked man landed in front of Nigel. He spread his wings, shielding Nigel from view.

"What the-" Nigel gasped.

 _Pew! Pew! Pew!_ And the battle began. Another gray beast loped out and attacked. Five fairylike girls attacked as well. One threw lightning, another soaked the red lady, another threw fireballs, another entangled the Knights, and the fifth sent tornadoes and fierce gusts of wind at the four Knights.

"Flee!" shouted Shagon.

The Knights of Destruction fled, followed by the five fairy girls, the other gray beast, and the other masked man.

Nigel could only stare silently.

 **I think Shagon sounds kinda like Matt. That's why his voice sounded familiar. I just love the idea of the Knights of Destruction returning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mount Thanos, Dream, 20 years previous to current time

A climber is struggling against the wind. He reaches a cave, and steps in, grateful for the protection from the wind.

But this is no ordinary cave.

It is a prison.

A once beautiful woman sits in a cell, plotting. She hears the man's footsteps. Her eyes widen, still green despite her age. She looks ancient, as though she has sat there for years and years. Her skin is gray and wrinkled, her hair silver. She smiles, her teeth pointed and still white, despite her age.

The man comes within sight. His eyes widen. We attempt to warn him away; the air reeks of danger(or maybe running shoe;).

The woman speaks. "Hail, stranger. What brings you here?"

"I am climbing this mountain. What is your name? Why are you here?"

"I… am Nerissa. As for why I am here, well. Outside there is a monolith, a gravestone worn with age. There is a person buried there, a young woman named Cassidy. She is buried there because I killed her."

The man looks alarmed. Nerissa says, "I will not kill you, the elements will. You cannot shelter in my cave. Leave, leave me in peace. If I must sit in this cell I will not suffer your company. Begone!"

The image shifts. Now we are in the same cave, with the same old woman; but she is free. Standing beside her is a massive gray-furred beast.

The woman is speaking. "My Knights of Vengeance were a… disappointment. Perhaps you would make a suitable replacement."

We turn as she holds out her hand. Inside the cell is a boy. He seems familiar.

Lightning arcs from her hand and the bars shatter.

The boy speaks, his voice jarringly familiar. "Yeah? Except I have this whole problem with authority… and pure evil."

The woman speaks again. "Then of what use are you? Khor!"

We feel a stab of fear as the beast, Khor, lunges at the boy. He is knocked to the ground. But the beast seems to recognize him, and lets him up.

The boy speaks. "So, I guess you lose."

The woman glares, holding out a blue jewel on a chain. "While I do appreciate loyalty, I cannot abide disobedience." Lightning arcs toward Khor, who knocks the boy aside and takes the blast.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" shouts the boy, glaring at her. As we watch, a curious thing happens. The boy has purple-edged red flames rippling off of him.

"And you hate me for it, don't you?" the sorceress gloats. Lightning arcs towards the boy, and he screams, tearing at our nerves.

The screaming cuts out, and he doubles forward.

"You are Shagon, my Angel of Malice. You shall feed off of the hatred of you enemies."

Wings burst out of his back, extending. A tail slithers. The hair writhes and lengthens. And a masked man rises. He speaks. "Yes, Mistress."

And we wake with a start.

 **So, I do not own the words from the show(I think I got them right).**


End file.
